


where to go from here

by rhilmaoo



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Forehead Touches, Kissing, M/M, drinking and mentions of being drunk - but like very briefly, hand holding, some very sweet shit, the boat scene but i did what the writers were too cowardly to do, the kiss makolaurent deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhilmaoo/pseuds/rhilmaoo
Summary: "So, what will you do now?" Laurent asks Makoto as they lean against the railing of the boat and the sun is minutes away from rising.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 20
Kudos: 191





	where to go from here

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fix it of sorts because the boat scene had so much potential for a moment that im actually upset. anyway hope you enjoy but if you hate it don't tell me i'll cry for weeks.

Laurent sipped the last champagne from his glass, looking at Makoto as he leaned over the metal of the boat. Everyone else had retired to sleep and Laurent could see the orange hue of the sky, the sun was rising. He stood, leaving the glass, and leaned his back against the railing a few feet from Makoto.  
“So, what will you do now that you’ve reunited with daddy dearest?” Laurent asks and Makoto answers in a glare and a shove.  
“Cut it out!” He complains, turning his head away but Laurent kept his eyes on him with a small smile.  
“Was one upping me so important?” Laurent asked and Makoto could’ve got whiplash from how quickly he turned with a wide grin, pride and confidence practically falling off him in waves.  
“Of course! You could stand to be humbled a bit and you piss me off!” Laurent chuckled softly, looking out to the ocean.  
“Well, you did good.” Laurent saw Makoto stare up at him as if he couldn’t believe the praise.  
“Thanks.” Makoto mumbles out and Laurent catches the pink of his cheeks as he turns away again. “What about you? What will you do?” Makoto asked. Laurent sighed, his palm falling open as he stared at the beautiful blue of Dorothy’s ring. He gently stroked it with his thumb before closing his palm again.  
“Not sure yet but you should join me Edamame.” Makoto scoffed.  
“Absolutely not.”  
“You’re hurting my feelings here.” Makoto rolled his eyes.  
“You really are a bad influence, I have to get away while I can.” Laurent laughed loudly at this.  
“I don’t think you can anymore.” Laurent said, meeting Makoto’s eyes. They stood staring at each other for what felt like years.  
“How unlucky for me.” Makoto’s voice sounded quieter than it had been a minute ago.  
“How lucky for me.” Laurent retorted right back. Makoto leaned his arm on the railing, putting his chin in his hand.  
“Where would we go?” He asked. Laurent made a sound of consideration.  
“Anywhere we want, as long as we’d have fun.”  
“Fun, is not how I would describe being with you.”  
“You’re really mean, I miss the old Edamame.” Makoto smiled slightly at that, once again looking over the railing.  
“Honestly, I don’t know what I’m going to do.”  
“You should open a cafe, since you like coffee and all.”  
“I don’t like it that much! Making people happy with it is nice though.”  
“Maybe that’s what you do.”  
“Huh?”  
“Everyone has a purpose, perhaps yours is to make people happy.”  
“I think I’ve failed at that so thanks for the reminder.” Laurent catches the deflation of Makoto’s shoulders and the way his eyes downcast. He opens his palm again, picking up the ring and bringing it to his lips.  
“All is well.” He whispers.  
“What?” Makoto asks but gets no response as he watches Laurent toss the ring into the ocean. He gasped leaning over the railing even though he knew he couldn’t catch it. “What the hell did you do that for?” He yelled. Laurent looked how he always did, a stupidly calm face of indifference but when Makoto met his eyes, they shined. The barely rising sun and the reflection of the water hit Laurent’s blue eyes perfectly and he looked almost relieved.  
“It’s closure dear Edamame.”  
“I think you could’ve gotten that without tossing the ring overboard, won’t you miss it?” He asks.  
“Maybe, but I like the symbolism.”  
“Symbolism?”  
“I’m moving on. That door has been shut, I can make peace with that now.” Makoto was stunned into silence at what seemed like real genuine words from Laurent. “Anyway, don’t say you’ve failed.”  
“Huh? Why not? Who am I bringing happiness by being me?”  
“Well Abbie for starters.” Makoto scoffed again.  
“She hates me.”  
“Edamame, even you must know that's a lie. It’s clear she’s opening up to you. Whatever you did in Singapore, it helped her.” Makoto chewed the inside of his cheek. “And me.” Laurent added. Makoto’s wide eyes looked up.  
“What are you on about?” Laurent turned so he was fully facing Makoto.  
“You have made me happy. You are so full of fire it’s exciting but also full of kindness it’s shocking. You are quite the enigma Edamame, but I can’t deny I find you very interesting. You were a great addition to this team and my life, even if you were unexpected.” Makoto blushed fiercely.  
“W-Where is all this coming from? Have you had too much to drink?” Laurent just smiled at him.  
“Hot under the collar after just a few kind words? You must be a virgin, blushing like that.” Laurent teased, grabbing Makoto’s cheeks in a slight pinch.  
Makoto groaned, grabbing his hand away but as soon as he did he felt Laurent’s grip tighten as he moved to keep a hold on Makoto’s hand. It was silent aside from the sound of the waves crashing and swaying the boat slightly. Makoto simply watched as Laurent moved their hands until they lined up and he interlaced their fingers, letting his fall to rest against Makoto’s hand. Makoto felt his breath stutter out as he tried to say...anything but he couldn’t even focus on trying to form words when Laurent’s long fingers engulfed his hand and his eyes were staring at him like he had all the answers Makoto lacked. How typical.  
“What is this?” Makoto asked, his voice coming out as no more than a whisper. But he didn’t get an answer as Laurent leaned in closer and connected their lips. Makoto felt frozen in place as their lips slowly moved against each other. He didn’t even remember deciding to kiss back but the shiver from the tips of his fingers down to his toes confirmed that kissing Laurent felt so natural. It felt like bliss. The hand not grasping to Laurent’s made its way up to the back of his neck, pulling him in more. Makoto never imagined a kiss with Laurent to be gentle and so full of...emotion, it caught him off guard. Makoto leaned back, breaking the kiss but not moving very far. Laurent still had that infuriating smirk on his face.  
“So, you’ll come with me?” Laurent asked and Makoto scoffed.  
“Absolutely not! You’re insufferable, I’ll probably smother you to death with a pillow.” Laurent’s chuckle sounded like music to Makoto.  
“Sounds exciting.”  
“Sounds exhausting.”  
“You can’t lie to me anymore Edamame.” Laurent teased, moving their locked hands slightly. Makoto stared at their hands, his fingers finally resting against Laurent’s hand.  
“I can still try.”  
“I’m not convinced.” Laurent said, resting his forehead against Makoto’s. Makoto felt his eyes fall shut and a small smile on his lips.  
“So, where would we go?”

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to nat @gpretendr on twitter 
> 
> also follow me on twitter: @hxhawks


End file.
